Parallel Hearts
by Old Romancer
Summary: After the Survival Game, Yuki, instead of dying has been transported from one universe to another with a parting gift from Deus himself: a remnant of the god's divine power. When Yuno discovers this from Murmur she hastes to find him. However Yuki becomes entangled in a struggle for the single control and destruction of a world empire in his new world. (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Kept Secrets and New Worlds**

Yuno sat up in the Cathedral of Causality her eyes swelled with tears as she came to the realization that she could not bring Yuki back from the dead. "This cannot be true! It is impossible!" she shouted the echoes reaching into the Cathedral of Causality that surrounded her. "He lied to us!" she said referring to Deus who had planted her and her beloved Yuki into the survival game and caused Yuki to commit suicide because he couldn't live without her and now Yuno having won and become the goddess cannot be with Yukiteru Amano either. "It's his entire fault!"

"Deus never lied to any of us." Muru Muru said.

"But he never said that we couldn't bring anyone back to life." Yuno said

"He thought that you would all realize that on your own and besides most of the diary owners had nothing to lose going into the game anyway."

"Nothing to lose? NOTHING TO LOSE!? I had everything to lose! Because of that game Yukki is dead and I am alive."

"Don't you want to live; you have the power to make a life better than you could ever have imagined so use it." Muru Muru pointed out to Yuno who sat down sulking in her own misery with the one she loved not there to comfort her. The little servant stopped speaking with the pink haired girl and thought to herself. What was much more interesting was the fact that Muru Muru had her own secret.

" _Deus do the people really have to die in the survival game? I mean I know that's what you chose to do to select a successor but do they really have to give up their lives for something they did not choose?_

 _Deus looking down at his right hand servant answered her. "No they do not truly die they but transported from this universe to another universe as you know there are an infinite number of universes and the winner of the survival game becomes only the God/Goddess of Time and Space of THIS universe. However the other diary owners whatever way they die are transported to another universe."_

 _Muru Muru thought to herself for a minute before asking Deus another question. "Are you able to trace where each diary owner ended up?"_

" _Of course I am able to trace them, do you doubt my power?" Questioned Deus Ex Machina of his servant._

" _No but I think that the diary owners might need information about where they are since you decided to drop them each off in an unknown location. Is the winner able to travel through these multiple universes?"_

" _As I have just told you they become the master of SPACE and TIME. Of course they can they can do it at will." Deus repeated somewhat annoyed at his servant's constant pestering series of questions that all seems to deal with the survival game._

" _Well I Just have one more question to ask." Muru Muru said._

" _What is it?" Deus asked calmly._

" _Could players such as first and second and the sevenths find each other's since their diaries are essential based off of each other specifically without any problem?"_

" _Yes that is very possible…for the sevenths and even first and second. Because their diaries exclusively give entries on that person even in separate universes they could even find each other without difficulty."_

 _Interested Muru Muru asked the god "Is it—?"_

 _Before she had a chance to finish her question the god answered it for her. "Love? Hmmm I believe it to be logic but it could possibly be love since second was so obsessed with first and the sevenths themselves were a couple it is possible that they are driven by love, or sex, or in second's case obsessive need."_

" _I think second is in love with first. She vowed to protect him all the way."_

" _Yes but she has no restraint…she'll murder any one that will basically touch him…she is dangerous and even first knows that."_

" _But even you know that first will eventually fall in love with second and it will be genuine emotion."_

" _Perhaps or perhaps not but either way none of them will every figure it out right?" Deus was expecting that whoever Muru Muru served next she would not tell them about any of the surviving diary owners even first, second, and the sevenths; she would not tell any of them._

" _I cannot promise you anything master but that I will try to do my best master."_

" _I expect nothing but the best out of you Muru Muru." Said Deus smiling toward his lifelong servant soon to be his no more._

Thinking over in her head these long past memories Muru Muru knew that she had no other choice. Yuno being an eternal miser was not going to advance things any faster and the other thing that was going to bring the pink-haired girl out of this melancholic state was bring Yukiteru back to her or…at least bring her to Yuki wherever he was.

Yuno Gasai sat down with her head buried in her knees; Muru Muru went over to the young girl and spoke to her.

"Yuno I know Deus didn't say you couldn't bring people back to life or even that you could…that's because they never truly died."

Yuno hearing what Muru Muru said turned her head toward her and jumped up looking sternly down at Muru Muru. "What do you mean that they never died?"

"They just never died instead they were transported to another universe after they are eliminated from the survival game. Even if they will killed outright they will brought back and transported to another universe. In all truth Yuki is not dead he's just not in this universe. We can track him through your future diary." Responded Muru Muru

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" questioned Yuno in a serious tone.

"Because of two things; one I have lived a lot longer than you and two—" the servant went over to Yuno Gasai and putting her hand in one of Yuno's pockets found the future diary.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yuno angrily not wanting her child-like servant to break the only memento that now exist of her beloved.

Muru Muru seemingly ignored the rage-filled Yuno Gasai and flipping the phone open send a text message through the phone.

 **31/July/20XX, 15:30:**

 **Find Yukiteru Amano!**

A static-glitch sound came from the future diary.

 **31/July/20XX, 15:40:**

 **Yukkii is asleep in Universe Co—**

"See!" Muru Muru said proving herself to Yuno holding the diary up to her face.

Yuno fell hard on her knees, "Yukkii's alive!"

"I told you he was alive and YOU questioned me!"

Yuno ignored Muru Muru's condescending gesture she turned towards the phone and looked at what the diary said next.

 **31/July/20XX, 15:50:**

 **Yukkii woke up! He's adorable!**

"Yukkii…you're alive? Where is here?" asked Yuno to Muru Muru.

"The diary just told you." Muru Muru said with a blank face.

Yuno looking down at the diary saw the location. "Well can we get there?" she asked curiously eager turning her attention to Muru Muru.

"You're the goddess of Space and Time." Muru Muru said with a smile.

Yuno smiled to herself; the first smile in a long time. "Yukkii I'm coming for you, we'll be together soon; I promise."

Muru Muru opened up a wormhole that connected the two universes together on Yuno's demand and they both crossed into a new world unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A New Friend and Home

Yukiteru Amano awoke from a deep sleep; he had been in Japan for sometime or as it is now known as Area 11. He had stayed in a hotel room for the night since he had no idea where he was to go from this point. "Is it true, didn't I die…no…I knew I died I felt it; it was too real." Yukiteru said to himself. Going back through the recent events in his head Yukiteru tried to figure out what was going on.

" _Yuno I don't want to live without you…I'd rather commit double suicide and die with you than win this survival game and have to live with myself alone!"_

These made a vicious cycle in his head every word repeating itself over and over in his skull. "I put the pill in my mouth and that was it…and now I'm in a different world I don't understand it." Thinking to him he giggled at his own stupidity. "Really…what I did was stupid…I was selfish…I wanted what I wanted and didn't think about anything else so that is why I tried to commit suicide because I didn't want Yuno to die…but she never had to die…she deserved to live more than me…but is she dead…or…is she alive?" He wanted to hope that she was alive but the first thing he thought to do was to figure out where he was. Showering and putting on the only clothes he had Yukiteru sat down to think about what he was going to do.

Rummaging through his pockets he found a letter that was addressed to him; opening the letter Yukiteru read what was written on the paper.

 _Dear First,_

 _By the time you read this you may have already noticed that you are somewhere different. I assure you that you are very much alive at the present moment. If you are confused then I shall explain myself. No diary owner such as yourself has died as a result of the survival game…with the exemption of the winner of the game…since it was declared to be unfair for each dairy owner to die even when they did not choose to play the game themselves. You however first like the rest of the eliminated diary owners have been transported into the existence of another universe since your existence in the current universe is in all sense been terminated because of the game. However none of the diary owners will be in the same universe as you. They are each transported to a new universe each by themselves where they will be forced to fend for themselves in that new area of space and time. However my dear First since I was so fond of you in the game as you were my choice to win the game although you didn't do so I have given you a gift. Before I have decayed I gave a large portion of my raw and native power to you to use at your will and disposal that you may find your place in this new world. Good luck, my favorite._

 _Yours,_

 _Deus ex Machina_

"He gave me some of his powers before he died I didn't this Deus was that generous with his abilities." Yukiteru said out loud in the room but quieted down before anybody could think he was insane.

"Wait Yuno and I were the last ones in the game so if I am alive yet in another universe then that means Yuno won the game and is the new goddess of space and time…it would be good to see her." the black haired boy continued.

Adjusting himself in the chair, Yukiteru stood up and gathering his things together he walked out of the hotel room and down to the hobby of the building. Pulling out a city map from the information booth in a corner of the lobby Yukiteru sat down in a big leather chair to look through the map for a library which he go to look for information. The map for being 2D was highly complex and it took Yukiteru many moments before he could understand where the library was. The language was in Japanese characters so it wasn't too hard but it was different far different from the city that he had grown up in. Finding the city library of the map Yukiteru decided to move quick as to not attract too much attention from the citizens.

Folding the map and shoving it into a backpack that he found Yukiteru left the hotel building for the city library. "I already paid for the room last night so I seem to be all set." said Yukiteru trying to remember if he paid what he owned to the people. Walking through the streets of the city Yukiteru looked every now and then at the city map that he took with him. From the looks of it Yukiteru had been staying at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel. "That was a massive hotel that I stayed but they have great rooms for a cheap price, I'm lucky to have had any cash at all considered the recent events of things. From the looks of this map the city library is located in the Tokyo Settlement." Yukiteru said.

Continuing to walk through the city Yukiteru followed the map all the way to the large Tokyo Settlement. Yukiteru followed on one of the main bridges that linked the massive structure to the rest of the city of Tokyo there was a sidewalk as well as a highway for vehicles; the most vehicles that Yukiteru riding to and from the Tokyo Settlement and some had sidecars attached to them. Coming to one of the several entrances to the Tokyo Settlement Yukiteru was met with a greeting from a guard who was at the door.

"State your business." said the tall guard.

"I'm looking for a library is there on within is area?" asked Yukiteru very formally and clearly to the guard.

"May I see your identification?" asked the guard.

' _Identification? Hopefully I do have something to show him.'_ thought Yukiteru. Searching in his pocket he found a license that was tucked away in his back pocket. He pulled it out to show the heavy armed guard.

"Huh so you're an eleven…hmmm okay go on in you should be able to find a library most likely in the Ashford Academy public library that'll probably be your best bet if you're looking for accurate historical information." said the guard.

' _That's exactly what I'm looking for.'_ thought Yukiteru mentally to himself. Taking back the license from the guard Yukiteru watched through the door that separated the inside of the Tokyo Settlement from the rest of the city. Entering into the Tokyo Settlement Yukiteru was surprised as how protected this small space of land was as compared to the rest of the city. 'First of all I have no idea where I am going nor do I even understand how this city became so advanced in a short period of time. "I don't know where I am but it looks somewhat better than where I came from." thought Yukiteru as he walked in. A directory stood out a few yards from the entrance and going up to looked for the Ashford Academy library.

Pinpointing the library from the directory he heading in the direction of the building; as he walked Yukiteru silently examined the students that walked by him. _'From the appearance of their clothes the school seems to be private…anyway I'm here just to check out a history book and besides I have some of Deus' power so getting in and out should be no problem for me.'_ he thought with a clever smirk on his face. Thinking to blend in with the rest of the school Yukiteru walked into an alleyway and out of sight from any other person. Yukiteru mentally morphed his clothes to match the clothing of the Ashford student body as to not be noticeable and sticking out as the outsider. Walking from the alleyway back out into the open walkway Yukiteru checked his appearance for a moment before walking toward the Ashford Academy library.

Arriving on academy grounds Yukiteru walked across the courtyard of the school somewhat nervous that he might be caught as sneaking onto private grounds. Nearing the library Yukiteru walked up the large stone steps that seemed to separate the building from the ground and through the column façade into the building. Yukiteru went up to the service counter, "Excuse could you point me in the direction of the history section please." Yukiteru asked the woman at the counter. The women point to her right, Yukiteru's left, "You should be able to find history books in the lower left corner of the library. If you need any more help come back here." said the woman with a smile. Following the woman direction's Yukiteru walked over to the lower left corner of the library and searched the books there.

Yukiteru took out one book he thought necessary titled, "The History of Britannia and its Colonies" Pulling it from the book shelf sat down at a table and putting his backpack next to his feet under the table opened the book and examining the table of contents opened the book mid-way and began to read hopeful that he would find what he was looking for. "This is the most I have even read into a history book but it is somewhat interesting." Yukiteru muttered to himself about the content of the book. "Well it looks like I was thrown into an alternate universe none of this stuff ever happened in the history that I knew of." Yukiteru said quietly again. Noticing that he was speaking not from his mind but from his mouth he stopped the self-made commentary and kept on reading. From just reading this one book Yukiteru learned of the Britannian Empire, the Imperial Monarchy, the Chinese Federation, and the Occupation of Japan by the Britannian Empire which caused the island nation of Japan to become known as Area 11 and all its citizens to be regulated to being called Elevens. _'Well that explains why that guard called me an Eleven since I am a Japanese citizen.'_ thought Yukiteru about what he just read.

Yuki began to recap everything wanting to decide what to do next. _'Okay let me think, I died and was brought back and transported to a universe that I know nothing about save what I have learned here from this book, which means Yuno won the game and is now the goddess of space and time of the universe that I came from, considering her lack of knowledge of the survival game she may not know that I am alive or have been tossed into another universe. However Muru Muru may have had to have some knowledge about this since she is was a part of the whole instigation of the survival game. So maybe she might already have told Yuno about all of this. If this is the case then she might try to come after me. If she did how could she find me? The possibility of her finding me is slim to none since this is an alternate universe and who knows how many other universes are out there anyway.'_ these thoughts and more came to Yukiteru's mind however one thing stopped Yukiteru's constant cycle of thoughts. _'Wait…why am I worrying about Yuno I'm never going to see her again so why am I still thinking about her? I have some of Deus' power which he gave me so why should I worry about Yuno she won the game so she can create a happy end for herself without me and since I have some of Deus' power myself why should I be worried for my own safety…I can take care of myself.'_ Yukiteru declared to himself in his thoughts.

Closing the book, Yukiteru sat quietly by himself for a few moments in the chair before someone came up behind him.

"Are you using that book?" said a voice from behind.

Yukiteru turned his head around to see a tall man about six feet or more in height and a lean figure with light black hair and violet eyes. "N…no I'm not using the book I finished reading what I needed to get from this book anyway…history's pretty boring to me." Yukiteru replied to the young man.

"I think history can be quite rich sometimes." the man said grinning happily at Yukiteru.

"Well here I don't need this book anymore." Yukiteru said handing the book to the young man.

"Thanks…What's your name?" asked the tall stranger.

"Yukiteru Amano." Yukiteru said. "And what is yours if I may ask politely?" he continuing forcing a smile to his face trying to act cool, calm, and strong even though he was none of these things in that moment.

"Lelouch…Lelouch Lamperouge" he said obligingly. "Now that we have made a fine acquaintance with one another what are you doing here all alone?"

Yukiteru sighed. "I don't know anybody here…and I have no friends whatsoever…besides I only came here to read a little bit of history of the Britannian Empire…since I don't know much about it's TRUE beginnings and how it came to become as powerful as it is."

"That's sad having no friends since it is so easy to make them." Lelouch said leaning on the table in front of Yukiteru.

Yukiteru smirked knowing Lelouch was absolutely right since he made a number of friends during the survival game.

"How about I become your first friend here?" Lelouch said suddenly holding out his hand toward Yukiteru.

"You're on Lelouch Lamperouge." Yukiteru laughed awkwardly to Lelouch who was now his first friend in so short of a time.

Suddenly another young man with brown hair and the same violet-colored eyes came up to the two and directed his attention toward Lelouch. "Oh! Here you are brother. I didn't know where you ran off to you skipped class again." said the man to Lelouch.

"I know that Rolo I was getting bore of that class so I decided not to go there today anyway…so I came here and made a new friend." Lelouch relied somewhat stoically yet with a smile.

Rolo directed his eyes from Lelouch to Yukiteru who sat still in his seat. "Oh! Hello forgive my rudeness I didn't see you there…my name is Rolo Lamperouge and I'm Lelouch's younger brother." he replied.

Yukiteru stood up and spoke. "I'm Yukiteru Amano."

Lelouch yawned, "Well Rolo it cannot be changed besides what's the big deal?" he asked.

Rolo decided to leave it as a rhetorical question not wanting to get into an argument about. "Well then brother what do you want to do then?" he inquired of his brother.

Lelouch stayed silent trying to think of a destination. "Why not Babel Tower there's always something to do there." he said.

"Well it is big but are you sure you want to go there's going to be a number of Britannian nobility there." said Rolo with a tone of warning.

"Don't worry you're yourself Rolo we're both Britannian so there's nothing to worry about." Lelouch said with an air of assurance which somewhat convinced Rolo but the latter soon turning his attention toward Yukiteru.

"Well what about Yukiteru is he an Eleven?" asked Rolo.

"I don't know." Lelouch said. "Are you an Eleven?" turning his attention to Yukiteru.

"Yeah I was somewhat notify by a guard of the Tokyo Settlement that I was one." Yukiteru said.

"Well." Lelouch said putting his hand to his chin in thought. "We'll just say he's our hired attendant." Lelouch said to Rolo. "Sorry Yukiteru its just Britannian nobles have a problem with Elevens just coming onto their territory with leisure." Lelouch said informing Yukiteru of the situation at hand.

Yukiteru shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know what's going on so I trust you…as far as I have to trust you…no offense."

Lelouch raised his hand, "Hey no offense taken. I can't blame you we just met."

Yukiteru smiled, "Well are we going to go?"

Lelouch scratched the back of his head. "Of course you may have to ride sidecar is that okay with you?" he said.

"That's fine" Yukiteru said.

"You'll ride behind me is that okay Rolo?" he asked his brother.

"Sure I'll be right behind you." Rolo replied.

Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge began to walk out of the library with Yukiteru Amano following right behind them. Walking from the Academy library they cross the grounds toward a vehicle parking lot.

"Our bikes are on the third floor we can head to Babel Tower from the main highway." Rolo said to Lelouch.

"Good idea." Lelouch said.

Reaching the third level of the lot they walked toward two high-tech motorcycles that were parked in one of the corners of the lot; one had a sidecar attached and the other was a plain motorcycle. Reaching the motorcycles Rolo got onto the motorcycle without the sidecar and putting on a helmet waited for Lelouch and Yukiteru to settle into the other motorcycle before starting his. Yukiteru getting into the sidecar was handed a helmet that Lelouch gave to him and putting it on looked for the seat belt.

"Don't worry about the seat belt. I'm a good driver." Lelouch told him with a big smile.

Yukiteru found it somewhat hard to believe him on that point.

Rolo laughed, "Don't worry Yukiteru he's right you're in safe hands."

With Rolo confirming what Lelouch Yukiteru felt somewhat better at the prospect of this young man driving him across the big metropolis.

"Well like I said before I trust you." Yukiteru said again repeating what he had said earlier to Lelouch.

"I am glad you can say that about me." Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Rolo turned on their motorcycles simultaneously and backing out of the parking lot drove fast out of the parking lot with Rolo following behind Lelouch at a reasonable distance. Driving out onto the main highway with other various vehicles they drove straight toward Babel Tower. However Yukiteru although happy in that moment having found some friends in this universe felt something weird that he seemed unable to drive away. Finally able to put off that weird feeling Yukiteru focus on what was ahead of him: a new future and a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: Road to Babel Tower**

A ripple in the space-time continuum opened up to reveal Yuno Gasai and Muru Muru coming through it. The dimensional hole left them on top of a tall building out of the sight from anyone that might be happening to walk by of their own accord. Yuno who previously had a big smile on her face was now frowning in disappointment.

"I thought that thing would have brought me right to him instead it brought me to nowhere…I thought he was supposed to be here." The pink haired girl said.

"Yukiteru is here…he's here in this universe." said Muru Muru. "Don't give up just yet he's here and you will find him…he has to be close by anyway why don't you check your diary it should lead you in Yukiteru's direction and where he might be…trust me the answer will be there."

Yuno took out the diary and flipped it open to see Yukiteru's future and where he might be. Looking down at the diary entry Yuno saw in frustration what it said:

 **5/April/2017, 12:30:**

 **Error. Subject cannot be traced or found.**

"CANNOT BE FOUND!" Yuno said in anger and frustration. "This diary's nothing but a piece of junk!" Yuno was about to throw the device far off the building before she was stopped by Muru Muru.

"Wait! Don't junk it just yet…there may be a minor problem with the diary being that we are in a different universe and all…you may be throwing away your only chance to be with Yukiteru again." reasoned Muru Muru.

Yuno looked and examined the diary and reasoned to herself that Muru Muru may be right about the diary but felt somewhat impatient about it wanting to find Yukiteru as fast as she could. She knew that even with her powers there still might be some difficulty in finding Yukiteru. Deciding to follow Muru Muru's logic concerning her future diary Yuno sighed in heavy frustration.

"Well then what do you suppose we do? If the dairy's not working then we cannot find Yukkii…and we're not going home until we find him is that clear." said Yuno sternly to Muru Muru.

"Crystal clear." Muru Muru said. The little child-like servant could just imagine having to spend thousands to millions of years searching one single universe for one person who might still never be found despite Yuno having the abilities that she did. "Well let's at least check out this place first if we are going to be here for a while we need to know what we are getting ourselves into…just to be safe you know." Muru Muru said.

"I could care less about knowing anything about this universe…the only thing that I care about concerning this universe is Yukkii…as long as he is alive I have something to hope for…something to live for everything else I don't care about…I just love him so much…he's the very person who gave me something to live for…and I'm going to find him no matter how long it takes." declared Gasai calmly.

The sounds that came from Lelouch and Rolo's motorcycles were muffled by the speed at which they drove. Yukiteru felt somewhat uncomfortable in the sidecar but he tried to ignore it as best he could. Yukiteru wanted to appear as cool as he could toward Lelouch and Rolo. Sitting motionlessly in the sidecar Yukiteru's backpack was lodged between his legs. Thoughts of Yuno kept recurring in his mind and from this thought he tried to search his bag as best as he could while the motorcycles zipped along the highway toward Babel Tower. Putting his deep down into the bottom of the bag Yukiteru found what he was looking for. Pulling his hand back out of the bag he gripped onto his phone. _'I wonder if my diary still works in this universe.'_ he thought. Flipping open the diary the static-glitch that was so characteristic of the diaries that were cell phones sounded from his diary and a number of diary entries appeared on the screen.

 **5/April/2017, 10:10:**

 **I arrive in the Tokyo Settlement.**

 **5/April/2017, 10:30:**

 **I arrive at the Ashford Academy Library in student body clothing.**

 **5/April/2017, 10:35:**

 **I ask for help at the student services desk; a woman points out the history section of the library to me.**

 **5/April/2017, 10:45:**

 **I find the book with the information that I need; I go over to a table to read the book.**

 **5/April/2017, 11:35:**

 **A tall man comes over to me and asks me for the book I'm reading; we both engage in small talk.**

 **5/April/2017, 11:36:**

 **I hand him the book and he asks for my name; his name is Lelouch Lamperouge. He offers to be my friend.**

 **5/April/2017, 11:37:**

 **A young man comes up to us; he greets us; his name is Rolo Lamperouge; he is Lelouch's younger brother; they look so cool.**

 **5/April/2017, 11:40:**

 **Lelouch invites me to go to Babel Tower with him and Rolo.**

The first thing that Yukiteru about the diary entries were that they were about him yet they still came up in a random fashion. _'Huh may be Deus altered the way my diary work as a second gift.'_ Yukiteru theorized in his head.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Lelouch still looking at the road in front of him. "You seem to be preoccupied."

"Me…oh I was just checking my phone to see if it was still working." Yukiteru said loudly trying to talk over the roar of the motorcycle engine. Yukiteru could see Babel Tower getting closer as they continued on the highway. Staying silent the rest of the time they soon entered into a large parking station that was attached to Babel Tower. When the motorcycle was turned off Yukiteru stood up and getting out of the sidecar took off the helmet and placed it in the seat of the sidecar. About to pick up his backpack Lelouch stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, it will be safe here." Lelouch said.

Checking his pocket Yukiteru found the diary snug in his left pocket. _'There's not really much else that I need besides this anyway.'_ Yukiteru thought.

"Follow us." Lelouch said to Yukiteru who felt somewhat compelled to obey him wholeheartedly.

Walking behind the men as to not get lost Yukiteru thought to himself about the new workings of his future diary. Taking out the future diary once again he opened it and looking at the screen saw a new diary entry:

 **5/April/2017, 12:35:**

 **Yuno and Muru Muru enter into the world; they are looking for me; Yuno is determined to find me.**

"Yuno is here?" Yukiteru said out loud.

"Who's Yuno?" asked Lelouch noticing what Yukiteru said.

"She's a friend of mine…more of an ex-girlfriend I would say." Yukiteru replied.

"She's here at Babel Tower?" asked Rolo curiously.

"No…but she's here in the city and I really don't want to cross her path." Yukiteru said.

"Does she hate you?" asked Lelouch with evident curiosity.

"No we have been somewhat broken up for some time and she been trying to get me to take her back ever since then." said Yukiteru. "I don't want to have to deal with her while she's here."

"This is a big city you will most likely not even see here and she might not even see you anywhere." Lelouch reasoned.

Yukiteru thought to himself. "Yeah you're probably right I might just be overreacting to everything." he said. _'But you guys don't know her she much more powerful than you might think to be reduced to be thought of as a mere girl.'_ Yukiteru thought to himself.

Walking they soon entered into the main level of Babel Tower. Yukiteru was somewhat marveled at how big it was inside and out. "So basically what is this place?" asked Yukiteru toward Lelouch.

Lelouch turned his head toward Yukiteru to answer him. "It's essential…a crime owned casino…the best place to gamble in the whole city."

' _Crime owned casino? Well isn't that pleasant. I'm not even old enough to gamble.'_ Yukiteru thought.

"Just follow us." Lelouch said.

Walking through the various interlocking rooms of the casino there were various people playing at slots, roulette, poker tables, and other games that might usually be found in a casino. A number of people were dressed in fine clothes that symbolized them as a part of the Britannian elite while the workers and servants seemed to be Elevens. These things came to Yukiteru's mind as he kept close to Lelouch and Rolo. They came to the center of the tower and from there the three looked down on two men fighting in physical contact with one another for the amusement of the Britannian nobles that were present there. Considering what he experienced during his time in the survival game the physical combat between the two men didn't seem as brutal as Yukiteru might have thought. However he still didn't like it he thought it to be too decadent for his compass. Yukiteru turned around and leaning on the railing that separated the fighters from the nobility he closed his eyes to wait for Lelouch and Rolo to be done with the spectacle.

It didn't take long for Yukiteru to wait for Lelouch and Rolo. Saying a few words to one another they soon turned toward Yukiteru.

"Hey Yukiteru you going to come with us we're going to sit and have a drink." said Lelouch.

"Sure." Yukiteru said. "I'll be right behind you."

They walked off to found a lounge where they could sit, relax, and talk with great expectations as to have a good time while they were at Babel Tower.

Walking randomly Yuno and Muru Muru were getting nowhere. They didn't even know where to start. The fact that Yuno's future diary was acting up didn't help them and it only added to their frustrations; Muru Muru's frustration stemming from Yuno's. Yuno was wearing her normal blue shirt with the ribbon gently pressed on her chest and blue skirt with high socks and shoes. She couldn't keep herself from checking the diary every ten minutes but she was stopped by Muru Muru who said she should give the diary more time than just ten minutes to reset itself. They wandered aimlessly through the streets of the city waiting for the diary to reset.

"I have to say this place is nice after all." Yuno said.

"Maybe Deus sent him he as a nice favor; you know after all that Yukiteru was Deus' favorite choice in the game and he was very fond of him. Deus might have sent him here for a good reason; besides he's not meant to leave this universe."

"Like I said I could care less about this universe or the other…I just want Yukkii…only him."

Muru Muru rolled her eyes; she didn't think second could be this obsessive and though she did sympathize with second's pain her obsessive behavior was gnawing at Muru Muru's patience and empathy.

Walking through the downtown district of the city Yuno felt increasingly hungry and decided to find a place to eat at. Stopping at a small diner on the corner block she went in telling Muru Muru that she didn't have to wait for her. Thinking about the payment Yuno pulled out a few bucks from her pocket. _'There are some pros in being the goddess of space and time.'_ Yuno remarked in thought. Sitting in a table of her own accord Yuno looked through the menu and ordered some food when asked. She was surprised at how hungry she had become when she began eating the burger and fries she asked for. Yuno tried to focus on eating the food in front of her before she tried to run off and search for Yukiteru again. She ate her meal in complete silence. When the waitress came back and took her plate away Yuno paid the bill with the money she pulled right of out thin air and sat for a few minutes in the booth before getting up to go. Taking her future diary out she put it on the table; looking at the piece of junk that now sat on the table in front of her. Taking the diary in her hand Yuno was about to snap it apart in her hands before a static-glitch sound came from the diary. Holding the diary up to her face she looked at the recent entry that came up on her phone.

 **5/April/ 2017, 13:00:**

 **Yukkii is at Babel Tower with two mysterious men! Yukkii looks so cool.**

Yuno held the diary in her hand in a tight grip. _'Finally the diary is working…but where is Babel Tower?'_ thought Yuno curiously.

Yuno decided to ask one of the workers at the diner for the location. She stopped a waitress that walked by. "Excuse could you tell me where Babel Tower is?"

"It's that tall building that you can see right out of the window." said the waitress pointing to Yuno's right out of the window. "It's quite far from here if you are planning to go there."

"I'll be fine getting there." replied Yuno to the waitress who walked away. _'Hmmm Babel Tower.'_ thought Yuno who got up and walked out of the diner.

Out on the open sidewalk Yuno called for Muru Muru who appeared before her.

"Where are we going now?" she asked Yuno.

"There." she pointed to the large building that shot into the sky. "To Babel Tower."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three: Past Conversations**

Having found a place where they could sit and talk amongst themselves the three men sat down at a table away from all the ruckus of the gambling that was going on between innumerous people. Sitting in a chair Yukiteru was silent for a moment before Lelouch directed his attention toward him.

"You seem tense are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not one to go to casinos a lot." said Yukiteru. "It's not an interest of mine…since I've never been in one anyway."

"How old are you?" asked Lelouch.

"Fourteen." Yukiteru replied meekly.

"Fourteen…really. Well it's not like you're doing anything wrong if you stay away from gambling and drinking here…they can't kick you out if you not doing anything wrong right?"

"Yeah but I still feel uncomfortable somewhat about being here."

"I'll vouch for you if you get caught."

A waitress soon came up to take their order Lelouch and Rolo ordered glasses of wine for themselves Yukiteru ordered only a glass of water trying not to get drawn to close into the atmosphere. Some small instinct within Yukiteru told him to open the future diary what he was carrying with him. Putting his hand in his pocket he was about to pull out the diary when Lelouch once again engage him in conversation.

"Yukiteru I'm still curious. What happened between you and this girlfriend of yours…what's her name, Yuno?" Lelouch asked with eager interest.

Yukiteru sighed somewhat not wanting to dwell on the subject too much, "We just broke up because there was a lot of toil in our relationship that I felt wasn't good for either of us…so I decided to end it but she didn't want it that way…she wanted us to stay together and tried to get me to take her back but I felt it was too volatile of a relationship so I kept my head up and left the relationship."

The waitress came back with their drinks and setting them on the table left.

"Why was she so eager to keep the relationship together if you didn't want to stay with her?" Rolo asked.

"Everything has been a result of childhood abuse both physical and psychological. I tried to empathic as I could toward her but she was always so jealous of everybody that was around me regardless if they were romantic or not."

Lelouch's eyes became wide. "Oh she was one of those possessive types right?"

"Right." Yukiteru said.

"Love is very precious you have to seize it at every moment don't stop loving someone even if they seem to difficult to deal with now." Lelouch said with a slight smile on his face.

Finishing their glasses of wine the Lamperouge brothers thought about what to do next. Yukiteru wanting to be alone for a few moments he said, "If you want to go ahead I'll hang out here and wait for you two to come back."

"You sure?" asked Rolo.

"Yeah I'm sure I need to think about something private for a bit."

Lelouch gave a very unnoticeable smile toward Yukiteru revealing that he knew what Yukiteru might be thinking about while they were gone. When they were out of sight Yukiteru took of her diary. The feeling that compelled him to open it only moments before now returned even stronger. Opening the diary Yukiteru looked at the screen:

 **5/April/2017, 13:40:**

 **Yuno enters Babel Tower; she knows that I'm here.**

Yukiteru's eyes were wide on the one hand he didn't want to see Yuno at all; on the other hand he remembered what Lelouch had told him. _'Lelouch is right…I love Yuno but will she try to isolate me like she did before. No that is selfishness Yuno needs me or she wouldn't be looking for me.'_ Yukiteru reasoned.

"Hmmm where is she though?" he said to himself.

With Yukiteru staying at the table to think to himself Lelouch and Rolo went off to do something fun in the mean time. Walking through a number of the casinos that were available for play they seemed to find nothing that peaked their interests. Something about playing with Britannian nobles pushed Lelouch's desires to play at the table behind him some sense of morality inside him said it was wrong to engage such a people who seemed to be decadent and uncaring of the people below them. However Rolo's perspective was much different; pulling Lelouch's arm roughly Rolo led the young man toward a casino table.

"Hey Rolo what are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh come on brother let's just play a few games okay?" said Rolo.

"I hope you have the money to play because I don't and I don't really want to play anyway." retorted Lelouch.

Putting his hand in his pocket Rolo pulled out a bag full of chips worth about a few thousand pounds.

"Don't worry I have the money needed to play." Rolo said with the evidence in his hand.

Still holding onto Lelouch's arm, Rolo pulled him over to a blackjack that was populated by a few other people. Sitting down next to each other Rolo opened the bag and pulled out all the chips in the bag. Setting the chips neatly on the table the dealer dealt out the deck to Lelouch first. _'Great I have to go first.'_ thought Lelouch. Setting up the cards, Lelouch looked at the card on top. _'Hmmm I got an Ace this might be good.'_ he thought. Looking at the card underneath the ace he saw the three of Hearts. _'I was hoping for a better card.'_ he tapped his finger on the table and the dealer put down another card which was the five of Spades.

"I'll stay." Lelouch declared.

The dealer having dealt his own hand looked at what he had lifted a couple of cards over until he hit twenty. Lelouch lost the hand having drawn only eighteen out of twenty-one as compared to the dealer's twenty out of twenty-one having lost twenty-five pounds. The dealer turned toward Rolo and the young man put down his wager. Rolo himself lost the first hand like his brother. Rolo wanting to played a few more games set up a few more wagers to lay down on the game table. Lelouch not wanting to wait around for his brother to finish up the game left the table without Rolo noticing because he was too preoccupied with his hand.

Lelouch walked away from the table something inside him said that something was wrong but he didn't know what it was or even if he should listen to the instinct. Lelouch started to walk out of the game table room; as he was walking he ran into another person bumping her to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" said the young girl somewhat angry and impatiently toward Lelouch who offered to help her up. The girl softening up took his hand as he pulled her up from the casino floor.

"I'm very sorry young lady I was preoccupied are you okay?" asked Lelouch in concern.

"Fine." said the young girl who seemed to be preoccupied in her own thoughts. Not concern with directing her attention to Lelouch the girl darted her eyes back and forth in all four directions of the casino. She seemed greatly agitated looking at the phone she held in her hands tightly. A spark of interest in this girl came to Lelouch in the midst of his curiosity.

"Ummm excuse what is your name?" he asked

The girl looked at him not willingly to answer so easily. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I was just interested because you look familiar to me." Lelouch explained in a polite manner.

"Sorry but I don't know you…my name's Yuno Gasai." she said.

Lelouch's interest grew knowing that this was the girl Yukiteru told him and Rolo about and that she was looking for Yukiteru. Examining the girl's figure he thought she was quite attractive and seemed to be the same age as Yukiteru. He noticed that she was holding her phone hard and continued to look agitated.

"Excuse me Miss Gasai are you having trouble with your phone?" Lelouch inquired with particular interest.

"It's just acting up." she said trying to get away from Lelouch.

"If you need some help I could try to take a look at it for you if you want."

"No It'll be fine…I'll fix it myself." she remarked. "If you don't mind I have to go…I have somewhere to be."

"Wait…I just want to ask you one for thing before you go." Lelouch said putting his hand around Yuno's waist. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Yuno pulled Lelouch's hand off of her waist, "For your information I have a boyfriend and he would be pretty upset if he saw me with you." Yuno's eyes were stern; she wasn't interested in Lelouch at all he was quite certain that he might get punched in the face for wrapping his arm around the waist of an unknown girl. Yuno stormed off trying to get away from Lelouch.

Thinking to himself Lelouch made a mental note of what Yukiteru said to them earlier about Yuno.

" _She was always so jealous of everybody that was around me regardless if they were romantic or not."_

He thought that it would be inevitable that Yuno would find Yukiteru and that he had to be prepared to deal with her when the time came. Lelouch thought Yukiteru was holding back when he was talking about her. _'There's something about her that Yukiteru didn't tell us.'_ thought Lelouch.

Not wanting to just stand around and think about these things in the middle of the casino Lelouch went off to get Rolo so they could find Yukiteru.

Yuno having stormed off to get away from Lelouch was enraged. Trying to find a place where she could think privately Yuno went into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind her. Muru Muru appeared next to her as she entered the bathroom.

"Any luck?" Muru Muru asked.

"No!" shouted Yuno at the top of her lungs. "And on top of that the future diary is breaking up again."

"Give it some time." Muru Muru said.

"Not only that but some random guy knocked me down and tried to hit on me by putting his arm around my waist."

"Well this is a different universe maybe—"

"That doesn't mean we are in a different universe." said Yuno. "He looked pretty interested in me and he asked for my name saying that I looked familiar to him."

Muru Muru was intrigued by the statement, "Why did he ask for your name." Muru Muru inquired.

"I don't know and I don't care." said Yuno blankly. "How dare he think that he is can touch me he doesn't even know me…no man knows me or will even know me like Yukkii."

"Did you give him your name?" asked Muru Muru.

"Yeah I did."

"Did he say anything after that?"

"No he just looked at me with creepy interest. Although he asked if I was having trouble with my phone; but I said I could handle it."

Muru Muru sat at the edge of the sink in thought. Staying silent for a moment Muru Muru's eyes grew wide for a moment. Yuno leaned against the sink waiting for her servant.

"That guy might know more than you think. Let me see the future diary." Muru Muru said.

Yuno handed her diary over to Muru Muru without complaint.

Muru Muru opened up the diary to view the recent diary entry that Yuno received:

 **5/April/ 2017, 13:00:**

 **Yukkii is at Babel Tower with two mysterious men! Yukkii looks so cool.**

"If I could pose a theory, that man you ran into might be one of the two men that Yukiteru came to this place with."

"You think so?"

"That's all I can come up with." Muru Muru said.

Yuno replayed what happened in her mind. Thinking upon the exact words that the man had spoken to her Yuno embraced Muru Muru's theory.

"The unfortunate thing is that this diary's acting up so I can't see Yukkii at all." Yuno said frustrated. "I'd rather go to him directly than follow around some random man that I don't know."

"We have to take what we can get." Muru Muru said.

Yuno knew that Muru Muru was right.

Yukiteru sat up with his future diary in his hand. Somehow his diary was going in and out and he wasn't receiving diary entries as he usually would. Looking around he saw Lelouch and Rolo walking up to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Lelouch said.

"Its fine I'm content right now." Yukiteru said getting up from his chair.

"Well I'm ready to leave this place…are you ready Rolo?" Lelouch asked his brother.

"Sure I won double the chips that I brought in so that's a good payday and I better leave before I play again and lose it all." Rolo said laughing

Lelouch turned toward Yukiteru, "Yukiteru?"

"Yeah I'm ready." he said.

The three walked out of the lounge and to the vehicle parking lot where the motorcycles were parked.

While they were walking Lelouch said to Yukiteru, "Hey Yukiteru I think I ran into your girlfriend."

Yukiteru froze up and his eyes became wide, "A…are you sure?" he asked somewhat frightened at the thought.

"Yeah I mean I believe so…I ran into some girl with pink eyes and pink hair who said her name was Yuno Gasai."

"Yeah that was her…you didn't tell her where I was did you?"

"No of course…I tried to get her to go out on a date with me but she wasn't interested I wrapped my arm around her waist and everything and still she wasn't interested." Lelouch said.

Yukiteru although grateful that Lelouch didn't tell Yuno where he was felt somewhat irked that Lelouch tried to get Yuno to go out with him.

"Where did you see her?" asked Yukiteru.

"She was down in the lower levels." Lelouch replied. "One thing though."

"What is it?" Yukiteru asked.

"She said that she had a boyfriend…so that means you didn't break up with her." noted Lelouch. "So why don't you want to see her?"

"Like I said she was overtly possessive and jealous and I wanted to break up…but it's just complicated I can't really explain why you two concluding that I am crazy. In a sense we are broken up that's all I can say about it."

"Don't you miss her?" Rolo asked curiously.

"Of course I do…but it's more than that…much more." Yukiteru said.

Lelouch and Rolo left the subject alone noticing that Yukiteru was becoming upset. Walking silently Yukiteru suddenly hear his diary give off a static-glitch sound. Pulling the future diary out of his pocket he looked that the diary entry that came up on the screen:

 **5/April/2017, 14:20:**

 **An explosion goes off near Lelouch, Rolo, and I; what's going on?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Separations**

Yukiteru's pupils were wide as he gazed at the screen of his diary.

 **5/April/2017, 14:20:**

 **An explosion goes off near Lelouch, Rolo, and I; what's going on?**

Suddenly there was an explosion on the opposite side of the floor Lelouch, Rolo and Yukiteru were walking on; the explosion pulling all three of them of their feet and into the wall. Rolo who was the first one to regain his footing looked up at the large gaping hole in the wall and saw a number of humanoid machines motioning themselves from the large man-made entrance.

"Ah Britannian troops!" said Rolo. "What are they doing here?"

Lelouch gazing at the same site countered his brother's conclusion. "No these are not Britannian troops Britannian soldiers have no reason to destroy one of their own buildings. They have to be…members of the Black Knights."

"Members of the Black Knights! Come on Lelouch the Black Knights are all but destroyed." Rolo said trying to laugh off Lelouch's comment.

"Whoever said the Black Knights were gone yes a number of them were captured and some were executed even their leader is gone…but no one ever said they were obliterated. The ideas of the Black Knights live on so the Black Knights live on too…some still believe in the ideals that the Black Knights stood for." said Lelouch with a serious face.

Yukiteru was seriously confused, "Ummm sorry to interrupt your conversation but what are we suppose to?" he asked.

Lelouch looking around said, "There, let's go over there." pointing to a corner that they could hide behind. All three of them sprinted to the corner and hid themselves. Lelouch and Rolo stood as lookouts while Yukiteru had his back up against the wall with the future diary in his hand. Two diary entries showed up on the screen.

 **5/April/2017, 14:33:**

 **There are various humanoid robots in every direction.**

 **5/April/2017, 14:36:**

 **There are a number of people either hurt or dead; reckless damage everywhere. They seem to be looking for something or someone.**

"Where is Yuno?" Yukiteru asked himself quietly. The diary didn't show where Yuno was and that concerned him.

"Hey." he said to Lelouch, "It seems like these machines or whatever they are, are everywhere and they are looking for something."

"Well of course they are after something specific, but how do you know what they are doing?" Lelouch asked intrigued.

"It's just an instinct." replied Yukiteru.

A look of suspicious came over Rolo's face

"Brother what do you think we should do?" he asked Lelouch directing his attention toward his older brother.

"Well the only thing we can do is get out of here as fast and as safe as possible." Lelouch said.

"How are we going to do that if they things are everywhere?" asked Yukiteru.

Lelouch's eyes turned towards Yukiteru. "We are going to run out of here as fast as we can with getting caught…not that we will get in trouble but to get out of here before anything too intense starts to happen and we get caught in the crossfire."

"What are those things anyway?" Yukiteru asked.

"Knightmare Frames…built by the Britannian Empire decades ago. A number of these things fell into the hands of the Black Knights, an Imperial Resistance Movement born to free the Japanese from Britannian occupation its leader was Zero but he is lost. Their leader went missing when a number of Black Knights were ambushed by Britannian soldiers and their headquarters destroyed." said Rolo taking it upon himself to narrate the introduction.

"Thank you Rolo." Yukiteru said somewhat sardonically.

"Are you two ready? If we're going to do this we have to do it now." Lelouch said

"I'm ready." Rolo said.

"Me too." Yukiteru repeated.

The building seemed to go unsteadily silent. So silent that it unnerved all three of them. Lelouch led the way with Rolo following close behind him and Yukiteru at the back. They ran from the way they came as fast as they could and the silence continued for many moments as they ran from room to room. On one of the lower levels of the building a Knightmare Frame caught their attentions and with a shot from its blaster blew a hole under the floor that the three were crossing. The blast made a number of severe cracks in the floor which caused both Yukiteru and Rolo to lose their footing; Lelouch was lucky enough to be a fast runner able avoiding such stumbles as he was moving. The floor shattered underneath Rolo and Yukiteru.

"Brother! Help!" Rolo yelled calling out to Lelouch.

Lelouch looking back reserved his movements and quickly grabbed Rolo's arm before he fell through the floor; unfortunate Lelouch grabbing his brother did not have enough time to help Yukiteru who fell through the floor and down into the lower levels.

Yukiteru!" screamed Lelouch.

"Come on!" Rolo said. "We don't have time to worry about him we need to get out of here."

Lelouch knew that Rolo was right but he wasn't going to just leave Yukiteru behind. _'We need to get to a safe place before we will have time to look for him.'_ Lelouch thought. "Let's go." he said to Rolo running off with his brother to find a place where they would be able to regroup themselves.

Yukiteru on the other hand having fallen through the floor and landed on the first floor; luckily Yukiteru wasn't killed on impact because of having a portion of Deus' powers. The wounds he incurred on the way down were healed however the psychological pain stayed with him. There were large blocks of concrete everywhere and rubble littered the floor. Yukiteru dusted his hair off and stood up putting his hand toward his mouth he saw a little blood on his hand. Wiping his hand on his pants he looked around to see if anybody was around. Remembering his future diary he took it out and looked to see if there were any diary entries that came up:

 **5/April/2017, 15:15:**

 **A woman comes up behind me; what does she want?"**

Yukiteru looked behind him and a woman grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. Yukiteru gasped in pain and tried to wiggle out of the woman's grip but he was too weak from the fall.

"Don't move…I am going to ask you one question and you will answer me." she said.

Yukiteru nodded his head.

"Do you know a Lelouch Lamperouge?" she asked.

"Y…yes I am a friend of his." Yukiteru said in pain.

"Do you know where he is?"

"N…no I go separated from him and his brother on the upper levels. A Knightmare Frame shot at us and I fell down here. They might be on the upper levels still I'm not sure though."

The woman let go of her tight grip on Yukiteru. The black haired boy coughed loudly trying to catch his breath. Standing up straight he examined the woman that held him in a chokehold for a few moments. She had bright red hair and blue eyes; her hair was spiked up and she wore a magenta colored pilot suit.

"Are you Britannian?" she continued.

"No I'm Japanese…I'm an Eleven." responded Yukiteru looking directly at the woman.

"Can you lead me to him?"

"Who…Lelouch?" asked Yukiteru.

The boy looking at his phone remembered his future diary which gave him the ability to pinpoint Lelouch and Rolo wherever they were at that moment in time.

"Yeah I should be able to." he said.

Looking at his diary he looked at the entry that popped up on the screen.

 **5/April/2017, 15:33:**

 **Lelouch and Rolo are on the stairwell heading to the fifty-sixth floor.**

Another diary entry popped up on the screen.

 **5/April/2017, 15:35:**

 **Yuno and Muru Muru are trying to find me; Yuno's future diary is not working.**

Ignoring the second diary entry, Yukiteru said, "Lelouch seems to be heading to the fifty-sixth floor."

"How do you know that?" asked the woman.

"It's a gift I guess." Yukiteru replied.

"So you know where he is?" she asked.

"Yes I do."

The woman blushed slightly which Yukiteru took notice of. "Are you a friend of Lelouch's?" he asked.

"I was but he doesn't remember me anymore." she said somewhat saddened.

"What is your name?" asked Yukiteru.

"Kallen Kozuki." she said in a semi-proud tone mixture with sadness. "And what about yours?" she asked.

"Yukiteru Amano." he said. "Although I can only say that I've known Lelouch a short time you must be a long-time friend of his."

"I doubt that." Kallen replied.

Yukiteru angled his head toward the upper levels. "Well I think we should get going if you want to catch up to him instead of small talking with me down here and besides I have my own reasons for moving from here."

Yukiteru began to walk toward a piece of concrete that led up to the second floor of the tower providing them both with a shortcut. _'I better not try to do any tricks here.'_ Yukiteru thought to himself for using his abilities. _'Rather I don't even know to the extent these powers go.'_ he continued in his mind. As he started to walk Kallen followed him filled up with her own thoughts concerning Lelouch Lamperouge.

In another part of the building Muru Muru was trying to calm an angst stricken Yuno Gasai who was worried about Yukiteru and was upset that she couldn't find him…nor was she able to protect him since the explosion unleashed the worst of her fears.

"Trust me Yuno he should be fine." Muru Muru said.

"How do you know what!?" Yuno said.

"I don't…but being positive is a good start."

Yuno didn't want to think of the worst possible scenario that could come to fruition if she was away from Yukiteru any longer. Taking out her future diary it gave of its characteristic static-glitch and Yuno saw a number of diary entries show up on her phone.

 **5/April/2017, 14:20:**

 **Yukkii walks with the same men intending to leave; don't leave Yukkii!**

 **5/April/2017, 14:30:**

 **Yukkii is hiding behind a corner with the same men; Yukkii's talking to them.**

 **5/April/2017, 14:40:**

 **Yukkii wonders where I am; He's thinking about me!**

 **5/April/2017, 14:50:**

 **Yukkii's talking to those two men about the explosion.**

 **5/April/2017, 15:00:**

 **Yukkii is running; the floor crumbles under him. Yukkii falls!**

 **5/April/2017, 15:10:**

 **Yukkii is hurt and in deep pain, he's bleeding; Yukkii needs me!**

 **5/April/2017, 15:20:**

 **Some woman is pinning Yukkii against the wall and integrating him; no one can touch my Yukkii!**

 **5/April/2017, 15:30:**

 **She's asking him about one of the other men, he's helping her; don't help her Yukkii!**

Yuno's anger increased as she was reading the diary entries that were on her future diary.

"Some woman's trying to corrupt Yukkii!" she said directing her voice toward Muru Muru.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, let's find him first and let him explain; it could be nothing." the child-like being explained to her master.

' _It's not nothing; Yukkii being led by some woman to corrupt his innocence and forget me. I cannot let that happen. I will protect Yukkii not matter what the cost!'_ Yuno thought to herself.

She looked at the screen of her diary and a new dairy entry appeared:

 **5/April/2017, 15:50:**

 **Yukkii and that woman are near the middle of the tower; forty-second floor.**

"No more playing around." Yuno said cutting open a wormhole. "Let's get straight to the point!"

Before Yuno stepped into the wormhole she thought of everything that she had gone through with Yukiteru. Everything from their first meeting to the last moments that they spend together during the survival game when Yukiteru died and she was declared the winner flashed through her mind. Something inside of her said that when she met Yukiteru again he would be much more different than before. The reality of the situation did not distract her from her goal. Yukiteru was alive and she was going to be with him soon. He was just a walk away from her and that made her smile brightly. Yuno stepped through the wormhole with a smile on her face eager to reunite with her beloved Yukiteru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five: A Fated Reunion**

Yukiteru and Kallen continued to ascend to the upper levels of Babel Tower in search for Lelouch and Rolo. Rubble was everywhere and they were careful not to step on something that might cause them great injury. Yukiteru kept looking at his future diary to make sure that he was leading Kallen in the right direction. He looked at the diary entries that appeared on the screen:

 **5/April/2017, 16:02:**

 **Lelouch and Rolo have moved to the fifty floor; Kallen and I are on the forty-second floor.**

' _We are not going to reach them in time if we keep moving like this.'_ Yukiteru thought. Although he didn't want to do anything that might raise too many questions he knew that there would be no other way to reach Lelouch and Rolo considering he fell all the way to the bottom of the tower and Kallen was already at the bottom of the tower. _'And considering the number of levels in this place walking will just consume too much time.'_ he thought to himself.

Turning on a corner, Yukiteru saw a Knightmare Frame in full view that was abandoned. He ran up to it and saw that it seemed to be locked. _'Maybe Kallen could use this to move through the tower faster and while she did that I could transport myself up to the same floor without anybody noticing.'_ thought Yukiteru while trying to think of a plan.

He ran back toward Kallen. "Hey why don't you take that up toward the fiftieth floor you will be able to move faster riding in that Knightmare Frame." Yukiteru reasoned to the redhead.

"What about you?" Kallen asked.

"I'll find my own way up to the fiftieth floor you just take the Knightmare Frame and I'll meet you up there; Lelouch should be on that floor and if anything changes just head up to the fifty-sixth floor they are heading to that floor. I should be on that floor when you get there and if anything should happen otherwise…well like I said just head up to the fifty-sixth floor."

Yukiteru waited until Kallen had settled into the Knightmare Frame and set it up. Turning the machine on Kallen headed for the fiftieth floor hoping that she would find Lelouch in time. Yukiteru stood still as the Knightmare Frame moved past him at breakneck speed.

"Wow she can really drive that thing." he said.

With Kallen and the Knightmare Frame out of sight, Yukiteru checked his diary to see the recent entries that appeared:

 **5/April/2017, 16:13:**

 **Kallen is heading toward Lelouch and Rolo who are still on the fiftieth floor.**

 **5/April/2017, 16:15:**

 **There are a number of Knightmare Frames on the same floor heading toward Lelouch and Rolo.**

"So these Knightmare Frames are after Lelouch…was he right…are they remnants of the Black Knights or are they Britannian soldiers?" he said.

He thought to wait a few moments while Kallen got to the fiftieth floor be he teleported to the same place. Walking out of from the dead end area where the Knightmare Frame was stationed he walked back out in to the central area of the floor. The long silence was broken from the sound of Knightmare Frames moving throughout the upper levels. Yukiteru listened to the motioning humanoid machines as they continued looking for Lelouch. Remembering the layout of the Knightmare Frame he saw that their motion came from wheels attached to their feet that allowed them to move at high speeds. Instead of the traditional robotic movements that Yukiteru expected the movements of the Knightmare Frame sounded like those of roller skaters.

"Interesting their robotics are highly advanced, then again this is a different universe so everything has to be different." he said in thought.

A static-glitch sound went off and Yukiteru pulled out his diary; opening it he saw the diary entry:

 **5/April/2017, 16:25:**

 **Yuno and Muru Muru meet me through a wormhole; there's nothing I can do about it now.**

Looking at the present time on his diary he saw that it was 16:23. "16:23 huh…that might be enough time to make an entrance." Yukiteru said giggling to himself. "I cannot stop Yuno now but at least I can try to make it fun."

Yukiteru behind a corner and crouched with his back against the wall and looked at his diary:

 **5/April/2017, 16:29:**

 **Kallen made it to the fiftieth floor; Lelouch and Rolo are backed into a corner by a number of Knightmare Frames; she's heading towards them.**

"Well that's good at least she knows she she's going. I think my work is done for the moment. Now to deal with Yuno." he said.

Turning his attention to the pink-haired girl who was frantically searching nonstop for him he waited for her to arrive just as his diary had predicted she would. Suddenly space and time began to bend in a single location and a wormhole opened with Yuno Gasai and Muru Muru walking through it.

Yukiteru changed his clothes once again; sporting long pants and a black hoodie with which he hoped he could fool Yuno. Covering his head with the hood of the jacket he waited for a few moments to pass to see what they would say.

Yuno, entering from the wormhole, was stern. She was sure that Yukiteru was on this floor as her diary had told her. Her future diary always showed her Yukiteru's future in ten minute intervals and she was absolutely certain that Yukiteru was on this level the unnerving silence getting to her.

"I wonder where he could be." Muru Muru said.

"Oh he's here I just know it." Yuno replied.

Yukiteru hearing them converse back and forth said. "Showtime."

With the hood covering his head Yukiteru walked out from the corner and his hiding place behind the wall. He continued in the opposite direction and tried not to look at Yuno with his best efforts.

Yuno noticed the young man that was crossing the floor and although she could not see who the man was something in the pit of her stomach forced her to say something to him. "Yukkii?"

Yukiteru stopped moving and turned around to face Yuno in her direction. Yuno seeing the cobalt colored eyes of the young man said with nervous anticipation. "Is that you?"

Yukiteru knew that he couldn't do anything now; but something inside of him said that it wasn't fate that was causing him to see Yuno again. It was himself. He remembered that sitting in that small corner he would have had enough time to get away from Yuno, but he didn't. He knew he wanted to see Yuno again he knew he missed her despite all the things she did or how she acted.

Walking toward Yuno, Yukiteru removed the hood from his head and put his hand through his hair.

Yuno didn't move at all. She looked into his eyes and saw him alive and well. Everything that she had hoped for was realized in that moment. He looked beaten up but he was alive and that was all that mattered to her. Ignoring reason Yuno jumped at Yukiteru and held him in a tight embrace.

"Yukkii you're alive! I've missed you so much!" she said.

"Hmmm it's good to see you to Yuno; we haven't been together in a while." he said taking in her scent. _'She smells good.'_ thought Yukiteru happily.

Yuno wrapped her arm around Yukiteru's neck pulled him in to kiss him. Their lips met perfectly and tears of joy rolled down Yuno's face as she realized that she was reunited with Yukiteru after so long.

Yukiteru was lost in the moment with Yuno as they kissed. As their lips parted Yukiteru was back to reality.

"Yukkii! You're bruised and dirty…are you okay?" Yuno asked extremely concerned.

Yukiteru smiled at her which assured her that he was okay. Yukiteru soon directed his attention away from Yuno and looked at his diary. He looked at the screen.

 **5/April/ 2017, 16:39:**

 **Lelouch, Rolo, and Kallen are all in trouble; I have to help them! Their on the fiftieth floor still.**

Just then an explosion came around the same floor and Yukiteru received another entry on his phone:

 **5/April/2017, 16:40:**

 **Kallen's Knightmare Frame is damaged its useless now; Lelouch is miraculously fine but Rolo is injured somewhat.**

"I have to help them." said Yukiteru.

"Why do you have to help them?" asked a confused Yuno.

She grabbed Yukiteru's hand. "Don't worry about them, let them die and let's go home."

Yukiteru was annoyed by those words. Yuno didn't care for anybody else except Yukiteru and her view of things didn't help him at all.

"No Yuno…you know what you go your way and I'll go mine." he said. "I need to prove to myself that I'm not weak…I love you Yuno…I truly truly do but if you're going to act selfish I don't need you here! You an obstacle in my way and if you don't move then I'll push you aside! I don't care if you're the goddess of space and time. You cannot control me! If anything I gave you that title. I'm going to save them with or without you. I don't care which so if you are going to keep talking like that then go by where you came from and I'll stay here!"

With that Yukiteru violently cut open a wormhole and stepped through it. "What! How did he do that?" Yuno said in shock.

"Oh!" said a voice over Yuno's head; she looked and saw Yukiteru on the rail of the fiftieth floor. "And if you're wondering how I did that Deus gave me a portion of his power before he decayed during the survival game. So I can do a lot of things for myself now. I don't need you or your powers anymore!" with that he disappeared from Yuno's sight.

Yuno clenched her heart. "He doesn't need me? No no Yukkii does need me! But Deus gave some of his powers to Yukiteru? He called me selfish; but that's because he cares for me and he said he loved me. He told me to go back from where I came from. I cannot go back; I can't live without you Yukkii, you gave me hope. How can I have hope if you're not there with me? Please don't leave me Yukkii; don't go I'll be good I promise you, I behave I'll do whatever you want me to do Yukkii."

"Snap out of it." shouted Muru Muru slapping Yuno in the face. "If you are going to cry and sulk about what he said or are you going to do something about it? Yuki said he loved you prove to him that you love him by helping him protect them. You are strong but when in front of Yuki you act like a weakling! So show him that you deserve him and you want to be with him! Snap out of it second!"

Yuno meditated on Muru Muru's words for a bit.

"Yukkii needs me and that's all that matters now. He belongs to me so I have to protect what is mine." she said.

"That's one way of going about it." Muru Muru said.

"Let's go." she said opening up yet another wormhole to pass through.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do." asked Muru Muru.

"There's nothing else I have in life except him he makes me happy and I smile because of him."

"Well it's your decision. I hope you know what you're doing." replied Muru Muru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Close Call**

Yukiteru ran through the corridors of the fiftieth floor searching for their locations. Deus' generous gift giving him a boost that was much needed. Yukiteru's movements became more agile and feather-like as he bounced from wall to wall. _'At least I'm able to move faster.'_ he thought. _'Everything seems much easier than before.'_

Planting his feet on the ground for a moment Yukiteru checked his diary:

 **5/April/2017, 16:45:**

 **Lelouch, Rolo, and Kallen are ahead of me.**

Yukiteru not waiting picked up the speed of his footing and continued his sprint. Sprinting he turned right at a division and entering in open area saw the fray between the Knightmare Frames and the other three. _'I have to do something and fast!'_ he thought to himself in the heat of the situation. Running toward one of the machines Yukiteru leapt and ripped one of its arms off. The resulting electric surge of energy caused the robotic humanoid to explode violently on impact and disrupt the uniformity of the other Knightmare Frames. With his eyes he searched for Lelouch and the others and finding them helped Lelouch up to his feet. Lelouch was surprised to see Yukiteru unhurt.

"Yukiteru how are you unhurt?" he said

"That really doesn't matter now, the only thing that does matter is getting away from here!" Yukiteru said. "Grab Rolo and just run outside to the motorcycles and take off."

Yukiteru looked over Lelouch's shoulder, "She's your friend…right?" he asked referring to Kallen.

"Who her? She's not my friend." Lelouch said.

Yukiteru had a look of confusion on his face that showed. "Well she says she was your friend."

A number of Knightmare Frames appeared from the rear corridor. Yukiteru noticing them coming up from behind him said. "Go take Rolo and Kallen and run I'll chase up with you."

Lelouch ran over to Rolo and putting him over his shoulder said to Kallen, "Let's go; this way!"

Yukiteru turned toward the Knightmare Frames that surrounded him. _'They have surrounded me…what am I suppose to do?'_

Yukiteru ran towards them with full speed and tried to fight them off to give Lelouch enough time to escape and get far away from the building as possible. Yukiteru was able to damage a number of them with brute strength tearing through a number of them but they seemed to still be coming one after another without pause. Yukiteru was heaving deeply and was beginning to tire out very quickly. "No No not now!" he said.

"Stay away from him!" said a voice from behind Yukiteru.

Looking behind himself the boy saw Yuno.

"Nobody can touch my Yukkii!" she said in anger lunging herself at the Knightmare Frames.

Whatever the Knightmare Frames threw at her missed since she seemed to be moving fast than the Knightmare Frames could more. Lunging herself at one of the machines she punched straight through its chest caused it to implode on itself. She continued to fight a number of them while Yukiteru sat tired and immobilized only a few feet away.

"She's really athletic I could say." he said.

Yukiteru felt ashamed that he had yelled at her only moments. Not what he had said but how he had said it. Deciding to put aside these thoughts Yukiteru listened to a number of Knightmare Frames moving closer to them.

"Yuno!" he shouted.

Yuno turned her attention toward Yukiteru. "Yukkii just stay there I'll be over in a minute." she replied with a smile.

"No Yuno we don't have time we have to leave now."

"But Yukkii they might try to come after us."

"They're not after us they're after someone else." Yukiteru said. "Please help me up I can't move."

Yuno not wanting to disappoint Yukiteru or appear selfish ran over to him and trying to him up called Muru Muru.

The child-like servant appeared out of nowhere. "You rang?" she smiled.

"Get us out of here!" Yuno commanded.

"Yes please get us out of here." asked Yukiteru.

'At least somebody appreciates my help.' thought Muru Muru.

Muru Muru made a wormhole and helped Yuno carry Yukiteru through the gateway. As Yuno was trying to carry him through Yukiteru fell asleep worn out by the day's events. Yuno taking the lead at that moment with Muru Muru thought about a place where they could spend the night together in peace.


End file.
